1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for effectuating the acceleration of an object, in particular a piercing or penetrator object, within a surrounding liquid medium of a density which is higher than the density of gases, such as in water; as well as to an arrangement for producing and imparting an advancing or propelling force to an object in a surrounding liquid medium of a density which is higher than the density of gases; and in particular to an object which is to be driven into a water bottom.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that, for the purpose of introducing a force into an object, an impulse is generated in the object, as a result of which the object is itself set into motion and is braked against a reaction member, or in which a propelling member is placed into motion and, as a result of being braked against the object, transmits an impulse to the latter.
In non-gaseous surrounding fluidic media which, in particular, are much denser relative to gases and are only slightly compressible, especially as in liquids, such as under high hydrostatic pressure in the liquid because of the respective working depth, it is difficult to operate work tools safely and to securely manipulate their movements, which are adapted to produce force impulses and to introduce these into an object, which will yield a work output or which should yield or produce a work output. A typical work output of that kind, for example, is the driving in of an anchoring or a ground sample retrieving tube into the water bottom or sea bed. It is attempted to produce significant forces under difficult operating conditions in order to drive the object sufficiently into the ground or bottom, and in which there is encountered the further difficulty that these operations are frequently required to be carried out at an extremely precise location on the ground or sea bottom inasmuch as this location is fixedly predetermined as a measurement or fastening reference point for calculating locations measured from these; in essence must be securely achieved. Basically, it can be considered to place the object into motion in a direction towards the penetrating location from a greater distance so that it will strike with a higher velocity and a correspondingly greater energy; however, due to the properties of the surrounding media there would be required an excessively lengthy approach path in order to achieve a sufficient velocity, as a consequence of which it becomes improbable that the object will strike precisely at the predetermined penetrating location, and in addition thereto, at the desired impact and entry direction.